


Usually It's the Mothers

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure if he's talking to himself or her.  That doesn't stop her from answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually It's the Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 288

"Usually it's the mothers," the Doctor says, seemingly at random, and River wonders if he's talking to himself or her.

 

Not that that stops her asking, "The mothers who what?"

 

"Who hit me."

 

"I wonder why they'd do _that_ , River says, and rolls her eyes behind his head.

 

"It's the whole traveling thing," he says, as if he has no idea he's being teased.

 

"Hmm. Maybe they're just jealous?"

 

He finally sits up, and swivels around to look at her. "I'd never been hit by the _daughters_ of any of my traveling companions" he said. "Not until you came along."


End file.
